


Silly! stop runing away from me!

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, Zoro has an internal struggle with his sexuality, school au, spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: The girls at school are with Zoro constantly declining their invitations to hang out, so they ask Sanji to pretend he loves him and harass him all over the school.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Silly! stop runing away from me!

**Author's Note:**

> When Sanji speaks in italics or says really cloying things, read it in a squeaky voice, the one in the anime. This is an attempt at comedy and romance, so sit back and relax a bit.

“Zoro... I want to tell you that...” The most random girl in school touches her hair, looking at the ground nervously “I-I want to-tell you I-I like-”

“Oh man, I forgot to brush my teeth.” The girl twists her mouth and Zoro yawns, intertwining his fingers behind his neck “What’s with you? You are covering me the sun.”

“W-Ah, W-Wait!” Roronoa sits on the rooftop against the railing and closes his eyes. “D-Did you hear... what I said?” There is a sudden silence “Zor- Is he sleeping?!”

The girl clenches her fists and looks away, all the girls who have been victims of how sexy Roronoa is look at her saying ‘I told you so.’

“Go to hell, you bastard!”

The girl kicks him and Zoro gets up rubbing the blow, watching her figure going furiously towards the door.

“What the hell’s up with that bitch...”

“You see? No matter what you give him or what you do, he wont agree to go out with you.”

There aren’t a lot of girls who are really interested in Zoro (a serious relationship) but there is a huge group that thinks that:

_First, Zoro is handsome, second, Zoro is big, third, Zoro is not demanding._

So they don’t wont even think of missing the opportunity to get such a delicacy.

“... Do you think my theory that he's gay is true?”

“Not at all.”

The leader of the group is called Komurasaki, she’s beautiful, very beautiful, but she’s the first one that Zoro always rejects.

“One day I saw that he had a picture of a girl in his wallet.”

“Seriously?” The group of women say in unison, intrigued “And what was she like or what?”

“She had purple hair or something...” Kozuki holds her chin thoughtfully. “She looked a lot like Tashigi.”

“Tashigi the nerd?” She nods “Well, that’s bad taste.”

“Anyway, I'm sick of all this.” The girl who was rejected a few minutes ago says, raising her eyebrows “How can he be so selfish when we only want his-”

“Dick?”

“No... well, yes, but that's not the point.” The group looks at each other “Don't you think it would be appropriate to give him a punishment?”

“Oh please,” Kozuki grins, with a slight smile. “What is Roronoa Zoro going to fear? He got into a fight with the biggest boy in the school and was proclaimed the toughest guy in the whole province.”

“Besides, I'm sure that if you hit a table with his dick, he'll be able to-”

“Stop!” The group was silent, looking at the new victim of rejection “You forget something, and that is that Zoro is a man.”

"Duh, but if that's ob-”

“And as a man,” she continues, raising her head, “He has his pride!”

“... What do you want to come up with?” Kozuki asks, intrigued and curious

“... Who is the person that Zoro hates the most?”

“Kuroashi Sanji from the athletics club.” Answer all, like a mantra.

“Exact. Now listen up.”

Whispers echo and the girls circle, Zoro will hate to have ignored them for so long.

ˏˋ ((🌿)) ~

Sanji is handsome, or so he thinks of himself. Most girls don't pay attention to him, but only a few fight his shyness (as he would say) and accept that he is gorgeous, a man's man. Those women can be counted on just one hand, but they are very special.

There is none more important than another, but at least he can say that the most time spent with him is Nami, who continues to deny that she’s in love with him.

 _Poor lady, you can't hear your heart_. The blonde thinks, when the orange haired refuses to kiss him, _hitting is her excuse to touch me. How beautiful my Nami is!_

“Hey Sanji.”

The blonde looks up, with a mask and a blush on his face. Nami reads the title of the book he reads, ‘The Philosophy of the Good Lover’ and raises her eyebrow.

“Nami~!”

When she sits down next to him, the blonde hastily closes the magazine and lowers his mask. _Do you really think you can fool me?_ Nami thinks, crossing her arms.

“Was the book very good or what?!

“Y-Yes, th-there were many tits- I mean, a lot of lyrics and philosophy and-”

The woman rolls her eyes, Sanji is just a perverted man who secretly reads porn. If you open his locker, it would be good if you step aside before his playboy editing pillar falls, that thing is the greatest treasure of the blonde.

“Aha, don't you tell me” The blonde notices the sarcasm in her voice and straightens up embarrassed “Anyway, I've come to let you know about something they've let me know.”

“Eh?” Sanji never is the center of gossip, or at least only when it has to do with women and their polyamory with all. “Did the gossip that I was unfaithful to Violet spread again? But if it was pudding that took off her clo-!”

“Shhh, shut up before I hit you,” Sanji silences, seeing the vein on his friend's forehead. “It has nothing to do with it, it's more, I think it's good news for you.”

“What? Did you finally agree to go out with me?” The blonde is the gallant putting a thick voice, but Nami pinches his nipple “Oh, I'm sorry.”

“Listen, Hiyori's group wants to talk to you alone” The orange haired woman feels like the blonde's heart leaps from his chest “Before you drool like a dog, she told me it was just to ask you a favor...”

Sanji notices how Nami lowers her voice little by little, frowning as she clutches her chin.

“... What is she up to?”

“Oh my pretty Nami Sanji purrs, taking her hand “Don't be jealous my little angel, I only have eyes fo-”

“STOP!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When Sanji arrives at the auditorium and sees that bunch of pretty females waiting for him, his chest is picked. What is this? Have they all finally come to their senses and are they going to declare their love for him? Who should I accept? But they are all so cute!

 _On your face Usopp, and you told me that praying didn't work_.

“Sanji, good to see you around here, I'm glad Nami cooperated with us.”

Kozuki's melodious voice addressing him is enough to make him excited, she has never spoken to him, only once they accidentally collided and when he tried to say something to her, she pushed him and hit him with her hair.

The blonde couldn’t forget her floral scent and how she had caressed him furiously with her silky strands.

“Aww, don't hold back dolls. I'm all yours~!” The group squints their eyes, twisting their mouths. "One by one is just enou-”

“Shut up,” she interrupts, pursing her lips. "I-I mean... dear Sanji, we all have a favor to ask of you.”

“Aw! And what would it be for or what, sweetie?”

Either Kuroashi is an idiot, or he really doesn't care how badly women treat him, it must be because he's a ladies’ man (Or so he would put it)

“Ishilly.”

Kozuki calls out, looking at the black-haired woman. She shrugs and smiles at Sanji, she really appreciates him, he's a good man, quite funny and cute.

“Please tell him what to do.”

The black-haired woman glares at Kozuki, she’s not her friend or anything like that, she’s in fact, with Boa, one of the most unbearable women in school. She must admit that the only reason she does that is because Roronoa didn’t accept her friend's feelings, that she, being so sensitive to the subject, didn’t even want to do something about it.

“You see Sanji, it’s been a while since we’ve had this situation...”

She begins, telling him the situation. The blonde seems to catch half and locks up when the black-haired mentions Zoro's name.

“What? What's that bastard got to do here?”

The change in voice and hard countenance twists the girls' stomachs. Sanji is totally different when they name a man, he looks indifferent, depending on whether he dislikes his face decays into complete neutrality or outright annoyance.

“No, no, I am _not_ understanding you my lady.”

“Sanji, we want-”

“We want you to pretend you like Zoro.” Interrupts Kozuki, direct and without filter “We know that he hates you, so we think that, if you confess and bother him a bit, maybe he will be traumatized or something similar.”

“The word trauma is a bit…”

“If a man begins to desire him, and, moreover, one who hates, Zoro may not even sleep at night.”

“Yes but-”

“And when he can't stand you anymore, he’ll come to my arms-”

“SHUT UP NOW!”

The freckled girl screams, unnerving the air. Kozuki widens her eyes, almost as if she had told her that she didn’t comb her hair well or that her mascara ran.

“I told you to be subtler, look how you left Sanji.”

“Yes poor, he’s still as a statue.”

The girls look at the blonde, who was digesting the situation. Why would a group of girls ask him to harass his worst enemy? Is it a kinky game that women of these days enjoy?

_Something like love between men?_

The blonde shuddered, no, he would never be able to hug a man and feel at ease, a man was solid, compact, massive, Roronoa would crush him and he would surely split his balls if he touched a single hair.

“Sanji...”

Ishilly calls out to him, taking his hand. No, why should his pretty women ask him for something like that? Where is the easy level?! Is this how you win a girl's heart?!

“... Please think about it, we just-”

“We'll give you something in return if you do!” The blonde's ears stand up like a dog. Did he hear correctly? “Whatever you want, each one will give you something in return.”

The group hesitates, Sanji's face makes them start to feel nervous. The blonde feels the angel and the devil on his shoulder, the most angelic part of him says that he musn't do it, that he must follow his manly pride, but the devil wants girls, he wants girls and tits.

“B-B-But he won't believe me!” Even if he had the slight chance to agree, how the hell would he tell Zoro that he loves him without him sounding forced? “We hate each other, if I get to tell him that I love him” The blonde stops, laughing suddenly “That sounds like a bad joke!”

After uproarious laughter and crying with laughter, one of the girls asks

“How bad are you guys getting along?” The blue-eye thinks, still suffering the slight tremors of laughter.

“Well... last time we tripped while carrying my lunch tray and I accidentally spilled the juice. Then Zoro knocked over the tray and it made me so angry that I spat in his face, then he pulled my hair and when I saw that he was going to punch me I kicked his crotch. In the end, when I saw him on the ground holding his balls, he fucking pulled my pants down in front of everyone… damn how I hate him.

“… You’re like a couple of children.”

Sanji doesn't respond, remembering how that damn day he decided to wear the heart boxers that Nami had given him on his last birthday. It was a shame that all the guys there laughed at him, even more so because it was his favorite underwear.

“But at least they aren’t indifferent to each other.”

The blonde shrugs its shoulders

“... I don't know girls... How am I going to behave? what's more! I have experience treating women” He scoffs, with a trademark smile “But in men...” Sanji makes a gesture of wanting to vomit and Kozuki sighs, shaking his head.

“Just be more creative.” None of those present understand what she means and look at her puzzled. “How would you like a girl to treat you, Sanji?”

They’re not surprised that the boy doesn’t think much about it, he just responds automatically with a goofy smile.

“I’d like them to call me all the time, for them to follow me everywhere, that they tell me that she loves me, I’d want her to pamper me, that she tells me ‘Kyaa, today you are so handsome’, when I check my cell phone she’d get jealous, and tha-”

“Yeah, yeah, why don't you do that with Zoro?” The blonde looks disgusted “DON'T MAKE ME THAT FACE! Tsk, just think about it, the faster he gets fed up with you the better, plus it's like teasing him to another level, don't you think?”

The blonde thinks about it, well, he has a point.

“Besides having something in exchange for us, you will be Zoro's nightmare for a long time. Doesn't that seem like a win-win situation?” She stretches out an arm, hoping that Sanji will shake her hand like a pact. “Just do it until the day of the sports festival, after that you guys can go back to their old relationship or whatever. Deal?”

There’s a prolonged silence, the blonde weighs the situation, the most logical thing is that when Zoro confesses to him, he puts his fist on his face and is forced to throw the plan away, it isn’t as if he has much faith that Zoro’ll be nervous about him.

“Deal.”

They shake hands and after a few seconds, Kozuki shakes her arm.

“You can let me go now, you know?”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Sanji feels suddenly nervous when confession day arrives, he postponed it for as long as necessary, but the girls kept waiting for him to do his part. In the end he’d taken advantage of his sporadic encounters and quoted him on the roof, thinking about how to kick him when he hit him for the bullshit he was going to say next.

“Well, eyebrows?”

Roronoa says, chewing on a piece of bread and cream. That man is quick with his hands, you don't have to lower your guard when you have it so calm.

“Why the hell do you need me for?”

The blonde clenches his jaw. Just damn it, he's not such an idiot to believe it.

“... Besides wasting my time, you don't answer me?” Sanji takes a deep breath, _Disgusting! You're talking with your mouth full_ “Tch, I'm leaving, I don't want to keep seeing your stupid face-”

“Zoro,” Roronoa looks at him, raising his eyebrows. Did he just call him by his name? “Zoro, I want to tell you something.”

“Well, spit it out.”

The blonde peeks behind the tanned man, the girls are hiding in the far corner of the roof, encouraging him to continue.

“Zoro, I...” The girls bite their nails, Sanji has the words in his throat, damn, he never thought of saying something so embarrassing to his worst enemy “I-I l-l-like y-”

“Hah?! Vocalize well, bastard!”

“I LIKE YOU!”

Sanji is on guard, flushed and ready for Zoro to hit him, but contrary to what he expects, the green-haired man looks... surprised. The cream bread that he had in his hand falls off and he stays still for a long time.

Within seconds of seeing no response, the blonde snaps his fingers and Roronoa stares at him, then simply burst out laughing.

“This is a hidden camera? Where did you put them? Did you think it would fall so easy?”

And he keeps crumbling, almost clutching his stomach. Sanji looks nervously at the girls and they cheer him on by mouthing encouraging words.

The blonde gulps, _If I'm going to do this shit, let's get it right then_.

“Is this the face of someone Zoro is joking about?”

The green-haired man falls silent, twitching when the blonde approaches. _H-He's kidding me, right?_

“I don't play around with love business.”

Zoro bristles when Sanji grabs his hand, the person he hates and despises the most looks at him intensely.

“Much less when it comes to you, silly.”

The girls celebrate, hugging each other. Then Sanji vibrates with laughter, watching as Zoro trembles and suffers from a tic in his left eyebrow.

“Say you love me too, please say you love me.”

Zoro feels the blonde’s hand rubbing against his, looking at him like a dog desperate for love. There’s a long period of time where he goes into shock and doesn’t feel his body, totally uncomfortable with the situation.

“... L-Let go of me!” Roronoa pushes him away, nervous and with sweat on his forehead. “How disgusting!”

The tanned escapes from the situation as fast as he can and Sanji sighs, well that's the reaction he expected.

“Sanji,” he hears Kozuki whisper, who’s motioning for him to follow the tall male. “Go on, follow him!”

The blonde rubs his head and cheers himself up, _well, it's time to be the most loving and cloying boyfriend in the world._

“Silly, wait for me!”

Zoro starts running when he hears Sanji follow him.


	2. Silly, i'm the only one for you!

When Zoro wakes up the next day, he feels that everything has been a nightmare. As is customary, he bathes, eats breakfast, gets ready and then goes on his bike, calm and serene, without looking for fights, just going to school and enjoying-

“Honey~!”

The birds take flight when Roronoa begins to accelerate, pedaling as fast as he can.

_Damn, damn, it can't be._

“Good morning, darling!”

Zoro feels a chill every time the D word comes out of his mouth, he even feels a sour taste on his tongue, as if he tasted Luffy's food.

_I don't believe in you, God, but get this douchebag off me._

“Hey Zoro, good morning-”

Usopp salutes, barging his way. Zoro brakes almost scraping the asphalt and unfortunately Sanji catches up with him.

“How are you today darling?” Roronoa curses hell and heaven together, and Sanji sticks to his arm rubbing against his biceps “Today you’re just as handsome as ever.”

Usopp feels his stomach turn and then his eyes widen twice. Did he wake up in some parallel world? Is this a bad joke?

“Stop sticking to me like that, shit!”

“But today I want to be with you, silly!”

“I-I... I think I'll be leaving now...”

“No, Usopp, don't leave me alone with this-”

“Honey, can you take me on the bike? If you don't hurry, we're going to be late!”

Sanji sits behind him, but when he tries to push him, the blonde holds on tight and smiles at him. Roronoa knows, he’s a man, not a woman that he can remove with just a couple of hand maneuvers.

“Darling, we'll be late-”

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT WAY!”

“Well, ok... but don't yell at me silly.”

An unpleasant shudder numbs him when Sanji looks at him pouting. No, that's the one thing in the world that he doesn't want to see even if he gets paid.

“But come on, we're late.”

Roronoa has a few minutes of complete conflict with himself and then sighs in resignation. When he starts pedaling he feels that the people in the neighborhood are staring at him and young children are pointing at him.

“Honey, I didn't know you were so warm.”

Zoro stiffens when he feels the blonde lean on his back, his blonde strands caress the back of his neck and he loses his balance.

“... Could you stop touching me damn it?”

“Nope.”

Zoro groans, with a pronounced frown and dark eyes, but everything gets more difficult when he looks at the hill he must climb on the bike.

“Get off, so it can be easier to go up.”

“Hm... do you promise not to abandon me when we reach the top?” Zoro looks at him as if he had been discovered red-handed “Then no, come on, I’ll encourage you.”

When Roronoa pedals and pedals, his face flushed with exertion, Sanji laughs maliciously and leans on his back.

“Kyaa, my sweetie is a strong man.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

 _Well, teasing him like this isn’t bad._ Laughs the blue-eyed, enjoying the situation

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When arriving at the school, Zoro chains the bicycle and without any dissimulation it slips between all the tumult of people. Sanji is fine with that, he too needs a break from pretending so much.

“Hey Sanji, what did Kozuki want to talk to you about?”

“Oh Nami!” The woman moves away a bit, taking distance “she only asked me to pretend that I wanted something with that marine idiot, nothing special.”

The orange-haired girl starts, stopping him cold.

“How?! Did you confess to Zoro?!” She screams exaggeratedly loud, drawing the attention of everyone around “Let's go to a clearer place so you can explain everything to me.”

“But Nami, it's noth-”

“Let's go!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When they sit in the dining room to talk, Nami hits him a few times telling him that he’s an idiot. She doesn't agree with ‘him playing with people's feelings, or things like that’ she says.

“Oh Nami, but he doesn't have that thing or feelings” he says contemptuously, with a mocking smile “When all this is over he’ll be so relieved that I left him alone, you’ll see that everything won’t matter in the future”

“Aha, you say that because you are not the one injured” she scolds him, crossing her arms “But then, do you have everything ready? What if the others find out that you are after him?”

“Meh, I don't care what men think about whether I like Zoro, as long as my women don't reject me, everything will be fine” Sanji shrugs “And about what I have prepared, my ladies gave me some advice about ‘How to be a capricious and cute girlfriend’” he acts up a shriek, with a feminine voice and pose “So I'm fine.”

“I don’t agree.” Nami hisses, with a frown “I have a feeling that everything will go wrong”

“Have faith Nami.”

Suddenly the lunch bell rings and Sanji catches a glimpse of Zoro, who’s looking from right to left, hiding among the people.

“Speaking of the king of Rome.”

Nami directed her gaze to where the blonde was staring and sighed

“Give me the applause later.”

“Huh? What are you going to…? Sanji!”

“My darling!”

Zoro straightened up, like a meerkat who had just seen his predator, and when he saw the blonde head towards him, he turned and started to leave.

“Sweetie, are you playing hide and seek or something?”

Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, like a mother scolding her son for mischief.

“Let me play if that’s so”

“No fuck, I just want to buy my lunch” Sanji smiles at him “And let me go!”

Roronoa adjusts his shirt and looks at him with hatred, all the hatred that one man could feel towards another. The blonde ignores his withering look and searches for something in his backpack

“You don't need to buy your lunch,” he murmurs, pulling out a box wrapped in a bag. “Because I made you one!”

Zoro gulps, watching the man spread his lunch, which just in case smells extremely good. It’s no secret to anyone in high school that Sanji’s a good cook, but he is surprised that he had made him one... just for him

“I don’t want it.”

However, he refuses, then crosses his arms and looks away. Sanji smiles sympathetically with a vein on his forehead and sighs sadly (pretending to be)

_Slimy son of a bitch. You would like to try my food and not drool over it._

“But Darling-”

“I already told yo-”

“I didn’t sleep last night preparing it and look” He lifts his middle finger, but without any malice (apparently) and shows him the band aid that he’s wearing “I cut myself while doing it... Aww, it's a shame.”

When the blonde sees the subtle eyebrow tic, he understands that he’s doing it perfectly, so he sighs again and keeps poking at the wound.

“In addition, I didn’t make mine nor did I bring money... I cannot eat yours either because I prepared to onigiri and I don’t really li-”

“Did you say onigiri?!” When a slight screech escaped from his throat, Zoro blushed and cleared his throat “Did you prepare onigiri?”

“Of course! It’s your favorite food, right?” The tanned raised his eyebrows, surprised

“... How do you know that?”

  
“Why wouldn't I know the favorite food of the person I love?

 _The person I love_. Roronoa feels a sharp pain in the lower part of him, _was he really saying that string of stupid things_? When he looked at him expecting him to say it was a joke or something, Sanji smiled at him.

“So... Do you want it-”

“Give it to me.”

He snatches it from his hands and opens it, sitting at a table with his group of friends

“I hope you like it, my dear!”

The people in the cafeteria turn to see him and Zoro sinks into his chair, dead with shame.

“Wow,” Nami says, clapping while Sanji bows to her. “You really are a son of a bitch.”

“Only with those who deserve it” Nami covers her face resigned while the blonde looks at his wristwatch “Damn! I forgot I had track practice!”

He says his goodbyes quickly, but stops at Zoro's table, kissing his cheek and causing him to choke in surprise.

“See you at the exit.”

Zoro rushes to get the juice from him as he thumps his chest, trying to get the rice down his throat.

“Who would say, Roronoa-ya” The green-haired man swallows hard, with a red face and the slight experience of almost dying of suffocation “So at last you came out of the closet.”

“What the hell? What closet?” Zoro bites his onigiri “I fhasn' n fmmhck’ng comseh (I wasn't in any fucking closet)

“I’d appreciate if you didn't talk with your mouth full and spitting on me.” Law warns, with the thunderous laugh of Luffy in the background “And stop playing the fool, you know what I'm talking about.”

“… I know but-”

“You were super locked up boy” Franky participates, sipping a refreshing coke.

“But we’re glad to see that you have finally accepted yourself as you are” Robin concludes.

“But what the fuck-”

“This is some kind of joke about Zoro getting lost?!” Law rubs his temples and sighs

“Yes Luffy-ya, Zoro got lost in a closet, but he already left.”

Franky and Robin try to hold back their laughter, but one ends up hitting the table and the other covering her mouth.  
“Zoro, you are an idiot! How the hell do you get lost in a closet?!”

“And here we go.”

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

To say that the girls hadn't prepared him for everything would be a lie, they had literally told him Zoro's blood type, his ID number, his favourite food, the sport he loved, everything, everything about that seaweed.

It wasn't to his liking to know so much about his enemy, but they were serving him wonderfully. That was the case that afternoon when they were leaving school and he was waiting for Zoro at the exit.

“So he won't appear right?”

As expected, Roronoa didn't show up. Sanji, with enough tolerance in his blood and a clear objective, entered the school and looked for him in the corridors, maybe he had gotten lost, he was bad with directions and that kind of thing.

“Zorooo!” he screams, seeing that most of them had already left “Zo- Zoro?”

The blonde stopped when he saw him standing in one of the hallways of the school, looking at a sign. He reached over and pulled him by the arm.

“Hey, we should go, I was waiting for you.”

The green-haired man pushed him loose from his grip and completely ignored him. The blue-eyed wasn't really surprised by his reaction, but he was a lot more serious and gloomy.

“Hey-”

“Don't bother me and go first.”

Sanji clenched his jaw,  _that’s what I’d like to do, idiot_ he thought, still not moving. The sun was still up in the sky, light streaming in through the window. If they left now he could go to the store to buy some groceries, it was horrible enough having to wait for him with the uncertainty of knowing if the market was going to close.

“Why are you-”

The rays that were aimed at the sign made him realize that he was seeing the brunette so carefully, Sanji read the page pasted there.

Participants of the final of the youth Judo tournament

“Oh.”

Zoro practices Judo, it’s his greatest passion. He never skips classes and always does his best,  _do NOT to speak badly of his favourite sport, he will be mad at you for life,_ Hiyori had told him once.

Sanji looked for the green-haired name on the list, but when he couldn't find it, he sighed wearily.

He’s a simple man

“Zoro” There was no answer, Sanji shook him taking his arm “Zoro look at me.”

“I told you to go.”

“Yes, but-”

“Stop bothering-!”

“Look at me Zoro.”

Roronoa glared at him, pulling away from his grasp, but surprisingly the blonde's warm hands spread across his torso and Sanji slid gently into his chest.

“It doesn't matter if you weren’t chosen, for me you’re still the best.”

He felt uncomfortable, but being so close to a man wasn’t as horrible as he thought. He just felt a little suffocating, like being protected under a concrete roof.

“You...”

“You’ll do better next time; you always give your best.”

Sanji waited for him to say that he was stupid or push him away, but suddenly he started to hear an accelerated sound from under his head. When he opened his eyes (he hadn't closed them because he felt good, of course no) he focused on the noise and discovered that Zoro's heart was pounding. When he looked up, Roronoa's feverish face stirred inside him.

“Zor-”

“I-I told you not to fucking touch me!” The man pushed him away and adjusted his clothes “Now go damn it, I won't take you home.”

Zoro fled by turning into the wrong hall and Sanji chuckled softly.  _Oh god, why did his face suddenly felt hot?_

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

Of course, after that strange situation, things were normal. Sanji let him pass and Zoro too, now they were back in school, but Zoro had run away from Sanji.

“Damn! I should put a leash on him or something!”

The idea is very tempting, especially considering all those times in which the tanned deviated the wrong way... Maybe if-

_Idiot, stop getting excited like you really are a couple._

He scolded himself, heading towards the dining room. It was good that idiot Roronoa had such a striking appearance, he could find it, even though he was quite far away.

“He really hid well-”

“Hey, I heard that Roronoa was fighting again with the gang from the other school.”

“What’re you saying, dude?”

“They're in the yard, let's go now!”

Sanji clicked his tongue and kicked a soda can off the floor,  _son of a bitch. Why are you so troublesome? Maybe a muzzle wouldn't be bad for someone like you either._

When he arrived, it was probably the most unfair fight of all. There were 5 boys in front of Roronoa, armed with wooden sticks and bats, while the brunette only had his fists on guard, quite sure that only that’d be enough to win.

“Fuck, why are there so many people here?”

Besides being boys from his institute, there were others from the neighbour. Sanji looked at the crowd of people around them and snorted.

“... Anyway ... it's not like this is any of my business.”

He told himself, remembering all those times he saw Zoro in them and just ignored him. Maybe he could stay and watch his ass kicked and go over to heal it with some cheesy phrase, yes, he’d do something like that.

Hearing the others yelling, he guessed that Zoro was winning, but he had a bad feeling when he heard the neighbouring school say something about how Roronoa would pay him this time and that kind of vengeful shit. He gulped and walked into the crowd, he really wasn't going to help him, it's just-

“You're just a-”

“Shut up.”

It was rare to see his enemy so weak, spitting blood and clutching his right side.  _Have you really let them hurt you like this? How stupid!_

“I don’t care if there are hundreds of you, each one of you… I am going to defeat and humiliate each one of you.”

“Ha, the fish dies by its own mouth.”

The blonde narrowed his eyes, because even in his worst moments, Zoro couldn't help but be so arrogant. For a moment he thought he deserved his lesson, but then he saw how two of them attacked the green-haired man and was deeply disappointed when he saw that he barely dodged _. Seriously? What happened to him?!_

“No, this isn’t right... You're not like that, stupid!”

A deep courage began to boil his blood, those useless from the neighbouring school were even weaker than him, Zoro just had to stop playing with them and give them what they deserve!

“This happens for trusting yourself too much!”

He thought that Roronoa could at least dodge that blow coming from the front, but he was wrong when he saw how he received them all, clutching his stomach with trembling knees.

_Fuck, fuck you have to get up! Fuck._

With his legs wobbling and clutching his temples, Zoro managed to stand straight. Sanji thought that everything would be fine, but he noticed from the corner of his eye how they were going to hit him from behind. He clenched his fists, but the green-haired man held his stomach and spat out his own blood, he wasn’t going to avoid him by a miracle.

“DAMMIT!”

He stumbled between the people in front of him and pushed Zoro, hitting the idiot behind him with a true kick.

“Stop attacking my man!”

Sanji covered his mouth, Zoro blinked in surprise, and the audience fell silent. What the fuck had he said?

“... But what is this? Does Zoro like an ass?” The laughter of the place hardened his features, Sanji felt that he was seething inside “I can't believe it, Roronoa Zoro is a fucking homo-”

“SHUT UP!”

Zoro straightened up wiping the blood and gulped, he had never seen the blue-eyed so angrily.

“What's wrong with being gay?!” he roared, kicking him hard “I am too! You have a problem with that huh? huh?!” Sanji knocked him to the ground and buried his foot in his belly, taking the air out of him “Why does it bother you that I love him?!”

_Sanji stop, you're getting carried away by rage, silly, silly._

“Di-Disgusting... fags...”

“Ha! Didn't you say that the fish died from his own stupid mouth?”

The blonde kicked him viciously and Zoro held his head confused. Why had things ended like this? With blurry vision he saw one of them trying to attack the blond and gathered the only strength he had left to grab him by the neck.

“I thought I told you I would defeat them all.” he whispered, waving his bloody hand before knocking him out with a hard right blow.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

Zoro leaned against the patio wall while Sanji reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Smoking was prohibited in school, but, like all things, they ignored the rules.

“You're a stupid Zoro.” Sanji spat, angry enough to let the facade fall “Why did you let yourself get beaten like that?! Were you that weak?! Fuck, you make me so mad.”

The tanned took a deep breath, a buzzing ringing in his ears and a suffocating heat pressing against his chest. He slid onto the floor and Sanji took a deep breath of nicotine, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“... What's wrong...? hey”

The blonde crouched down and patted his face gently, the green-haired man could barely keep his eyes open.

“Why... You're burning!”

Zoro rolled his eyes with one last breath of annoyance and Sanji helped him up.

“... You should... worry about what... what you said earlier”

“Ah?” Roronoa was gasping for hot air, almost leaning completely on the blue-eyed body “What are you talking about?”

“Gay... you're not... you're not gay...”

Sanji twitched, damn it, he really had crossed the line before. He bit his inner cheek and just sighed.

“... And are you?” Zoro looked away “listen... silly, just don't worry me like that, will you?”

Zoro passed out without being able to reply, surprisingly relieved that Sanji's hands were holding him now.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

When he woke up, it was incredibly stifling hot. He was wrapped in a blanket and had something cold on his head. He looked between his eyelids at the white ceiling and thought about how he had ended up sick.

_Zoro, you shouldn't go out when it rains_

_Zoro, put on some clothes, it's cold_

_Zoro, eat well._

All the scolding from his friends passed through his head and he sighed wearily, how someone like him had caught a cold? He was immune, he had no recollection of him ever having to be bedridden.

“Nami, stop saying that.”

Blinking to get used to the light, he looks at the window, where the blonde was lying, his phone on his shrugged shoulder.

“Of course not!”

He looked around him and then removed the pad from his forehead,  _how do I get to the infirmary?_ He never went to the infirmary after a fight, he was always well enough to go home and fend for himself.

“Enough Nami, you know perfectly well that that was a long time ago.”

_Why’s this idiot still here?_

To Zoro, Sanji had always been a jerk. The man was simple, quite ordinary and nothing special. He knew two important things about him and that was that he liked to cook and women, he also had a horrible smell of cheap perfume and a rather rude mouth.

“I can't believe you remember the mischief we did as children.”

Zoro was quite surprised at the amount of thoughts that crossed his mind. Was Sanji the kind of man with the easy smile? he watched him laugh while he talks on the phone, what kinds of things make that man so special? He couldn't find any.

“But you know Nami” he was common like the others, a precocious and arrogant adolescent “I quite miss those times.”

He settled on the bed and closed his eyes, did he really love him? Since when, why? How would he get him off himself then?

“I would like to be a child again... So I could fool the women who thought it was cute!”

Roronoa frowned, no, Sanji was just an idiot.

“Of course I'm not crying silly, that was a long time ago.” he could see him between his eyelids, smiling at the phone “Like every man, I overcome adversity without complaining.”

Is Sanji the kind of man, who is able to brighten people's day? Zoro begins to believe that he will soon find the answer.

ˏˋ (( 🌿 ))

“Come on silly, say ahhh”

“Hell no.”

“Honey, just ahhh, open your mouth let's go.”

“I already told- nhg!”

“Aha, that's right.”

Never in his life had he thought that it would be so shameful to be fed like a baby, much less that he was his enemy and that he was doing it with such affection.

“If you eat well, you’ll heal faster, don't you think?”

There’s a slight annoyance that makes him want to dump the food the blue-eyed is holding, but he knows what will happen if he does that and he really doesn't have the strength to get mad right now.

“Let's see, the next spoonful, say ahhh”

Roronoa crosses his arms and flatly refuses, but Sanji sighs and Zoro watches him put the spoon in his mouth, chewing on the food.

“Hey, that's my-”

“If you don't eat it, someone will, don't you think?” When he sees the tic in his eyebrow, the blonde knows that he’s doing well and saves the laughs for later “Well?”

Zoro growls, but then opens his mouth and Sanji does his best not to burst out laughing.

When they finish, the blonde puts the plate aside and touches the green-haired forehead, his hand is strangely cold, as if the blonde's body were quite prone to the afternoon breezes

“Lie down, you're still burning”

“... Could you stop treating me like a baby?”

“Never, silly” he says, taking a book from his backpack “And much less when you behave like one.”

“I don’t-”

“Shhh baby, let me read you a story”

No, Zoro was sure Sanji would never make his days, EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write this, I listen to the opening of Urusei Yatsura, I have to admit that, when I saw the theme, I based a little on it. I update Sundays.
> 
> Next chapter: Silly, you are a stupid asshole.


	3. Silly, you're a stupid dumbass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay ;;

Near the festival, Sanji dreams of receiving his reward after fulfilling his end of the bargain. He has been teasing, coddling, harassing, and "loving" Zoro for what would be a full three weeks. The green-haired man’s still quite disturbed by his feelings, but Sanji can't deny that spending time with him isn't so bad.

He _is_ annoying and an idiot, but sometimes the good deeds of helping him with his homework and taking care of his health (which he neglects a lot), makes them carefree, without pretending anything. Normally his routine would be to meet to go to school together, each one to his activities, if he had Judo practice, Sanji would go to see him and then congratulate him (which he discovered increased Zoro's ego), and then to anywhere; school, a mall, anywhere, but always harassing him.

Sanji also noticed how nervous the other male got when he touched him, so when he got a chance he would grab his hand. Zoro never accepted to be held for more than a minute, as the man seemed annoyed when he let go and wiped the sweat on his pants.

The days became quite profitable, until the sports festival arrived and Sanji woke up early, remembering that he no longer had to write to Zoro telling him not to forget about his books before going to school.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Hiyori took a deep breath and cleared her throat, asking all the girls for a single file.

“Get organized, girls!”

Sanji smoothed his beaded hair, pulling a silver-framed oval mirror out of his back pocket. He stared at his reflection for a long time, admiring his blue eye and then he drew a mint-flavored spray from the other pocket, which he sprayed into his mouth with white teeth.

“Well beautiful flowers? I'm waiting for you.”

The girls snorted, watching the blond pat his suit to remove the imaginary fluff on his uniform, then one by one they approached, and when Sanji stretched his face, the girls stretched their mouths and pried a kiss on his cheek, some soft, others almost without touching, one in particular being quite bright.

The blonde was a pretty perverted boy (his locker was full of porn magazines), but he really wouldn't ask girls to show him their bra or take compromising photos of themselves. He really only asked for a kiss on the cheek of each one, and also that they wear lipstick that day, to boast to everyone of his triumph as a male.

“Well, matter settled then.”

As expected, he ended up happier than expected, so he touched his hot cheek and took out the mirror again, to see the kisses marked red (or pink), on his face.

“Do you think Zoro suffered?” Hiyori asked him, when he was drooling with love. He put the mirror away and nodded blushing.

“I'm sure the bastard won't even want to see me in paint,” he gestured, raising his thumb approvingly. Mission accomplished.

It was fun, the blonde thought, stroking the lip mark on his cheekbone.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Zoro got on his bike and pedaled quickly to school, every time he tried to run away, the blue-eyed always reached him, asking him to take him back home too, even though they were only a few meters away. Roronoa came down the hill and frowned when he didn't hear anything, Sanji screamed loudly, if he had called out to him, he was sure he would notice.

“How strange... is he not coming today?”

Almost casually, he left the bicycle tied to a tree when they opened the entrance to the institute. He unconsciously looked around the place and found the blond screaming, he was with Violet and Ishilly tied to his arms and he was fussing.

Zoro walked slowly and took the situation as an opportunity to escape, if Sanji saw it, he would probably abandon the girls he was hanging out with and hang onto his arm.

He sneaked up to his locker, hoping that the blonde didn't see him, but the blonde said goodbye to the females and the sun-kissed man quickly began to speed up, hoping that the blue-eyed hadn't seen him.

“I await your call, Sanji!”

“Of course, my love~!”

The blond man threw a passionate kiss to the beautiful Violet and put things in his locker, it seems that he had forgotten his infidelity, or really didn’t care.

“Today’s a good day.”

Zoro bumped into someone who stupidly caught everyone's attention and Sanji saw him. When Roronoa felt the blonde’s gaze on him, he thought it best to give up and resign himself to having him all day. He was about to tell him not to at least hang onto his arm, when the blonde just went to help the girl he had knocked over and kissed her hand.

“Be more careful, princess.”

“Th-Thanks.”

Sanji smirked and turned around, completely ignoring him.

“H-Hey...”

The blonde turned to see him and raised an eyebrow, then took that pose that he hadn’t seen for a long time, of indifference and total boredom. It was only yesterday that Sanji leaned over to him and lifted his head, interested in everything his mouth released.

“Hello, bastard.” He spat the words, his brow raised, then he went to his class and didn’t see him all day.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

It was strange, Sanji didn't chase him all day, nor the next. When he saw him in the hallway, he was afraid that he would run to his direction and hug him as he did before, but now he passed by, sometimes with a girl in his arms or talking to Law, who had strangely become his friend. Zoro's friends were Sanji's friends, and even though they didn't get along (a few days ago he thought otherwise), it still seemed strange to him that someone like Trafalgar was talking to the blond.

As expected, the first feeling was relief, the first thing he thought was _‘he gave up on me’_ , which only confirmed that he didn’t love him as he said so much. He was sure that all those moments where he praised him was only to win his heart, but when he saw that he didn’t slacken one bit, he just walked away.

As the sports festival approach, going to the rooftop to have lunch alone, to wander the hallways alone, and to go to his house alone, he realized how lonely he was. Before, he never noticed it, he hadn't felt what it was like to be accompanied, and of course he had friends, but he was too clueless to go looking for them. Now having the experience of the blue-eye chasing him everywhere, he thought about how he got used to the company while eating, or when he bought him something when he was hungry, or for example when he dragged him to the infirmary and talked to him about many things without stopping (such as that time when he bought a cookbook or told him with a huge smile that his mother would be coming from France soon), or even asking very subtly how he felt and things were at home. Sanji in short was very maddening, but he was very kind and understanding when they were together.

“Has he really... given up?” That overwhelming feeling in his chest, which started on the third day of being alone, weighed him down until the exit, when he remembered that he had to see something.

A few days ago, he found out that he wasn’t accepted into the school Judo competitions, which was when Sanji was stupidly cheesy. After that event, he tried again, trying even harder (and why not say it), to show the blonde that he didn’t need his pity (because he had interpreted it that way). However, the truth was that he wanted to show him that he wasn’t so useless or such a good for nothing, not because he cared, but because of his ego.

So when he went and looked at the list, seeing himself in the first place, he immediately thought of hugging the person next to him, who in other days would have been Sanji. That was his first thought, and in fact a ‘I did it!’ Came out of his mouth, which no one heard clearly, because it was obvious that the blue-eye wasn’t there, and it was because he had given up since he never showed him signs of corresponding the feeling.

... Was it his fault? Zoro touched his heart scared, shit, shit, he didn't like that feeling. Should he have told him... I like you too...?

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Walking down the hall, Zoro was deep in thought, and with his hands in his pockets. It had been a week since Sanji had stopped talking to him, and now they were complete strangers. By now, he had managed to lessen the mournful feeling he had buried in his chest, but he still kept wondering “what if?” Many more times than necessary.

He looked to the right of him and saw through the window glass the track and field group, they were surely practicing for the competition. He passed by without being attracted so much attention until he remembered a subtle fact that Sanji always seemed to remind him of.

 _I'm from the athletic club_.

He looked again, confused by her strange longing to go see practice. He walked around the patio looking for it and was relieved to see a blonde hair among all of them, so without thinking too much he started heading there. So distracted was he that he didn't realize he actually came down to see him, so he was embarrassed to realize that he actually did.

“Zoro.”

He suddenly heard, startled. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief.

“What? You thought I was someone else?” Roronoa growled, scratching his head while Nami winced. “I didn't think you were interested in athletics.”

“Not really,” he admitted, looking between the joints of the gate at the man from his nightmares (or wet dreams). Sanji was talking to a girl and he was touching her hair, she seemed somewhat uncomfortable. She was just passing by.

“Are you sure?” Nami guessed, looking at him slyly. “Ah, did you come to see Sanji? Let me call him. San-”

“Shhh!”

He suddenly caught the woman's mouth with his rough hand and shook effusively. He looked up and saw the blonde, who had barely noticed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The girl asked, stunned. Zoro sighed. “Well, if you're not here for what I think, then I better go.”

The boy looked at Nami, the girl knew something... he denied, no, he didn't care what happened, he didn't need to ask her... but... what if he made a mistake? Maybe...

“Wait!” When he saw her turn, he knew he couldn't turn back. “It's just... can I ask you... a question?”

With that weird body language, sweaty hands and a little reddish face, Nami started to twist her mouth. Isn't Zoro trying...?

“I just… I think I… I-”

“STOP!” she screamed, suddenly disgusted. “Before you say something stupid, you're not my type, plus you don't have a miserable penny in yo-”

“What? What are you talking about?” At his confused look, she cleared her throat. Zoro widened his eyes and repeated the same disgusted face. “YOU?! LIKE YOU? I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT.”

“AH?” she exclaimed indignantly, “don't you realize how beautiful I am? BE-AU-TI-FUL.”

Zoro watched her brush her hair, as if she was spreading her scent to him. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away.

“Please stop.” Nami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Well, what were you going to tell me?”

Again embarrassed, as if he was going to say something to her that would ruin his reputation for many years, he found it difficult to get the words out. Zoro sighed and searched for what to say, but before he made up his mind, he heard the sound of a whistle and then watched as the boys ran into the yard.

He inadvertently found Sanji among the participants and was surprised to see him at the bedside. He was running at an impressive speed, all his hair tousled as his lithe white legs strode.

“You like him.”

“W-what?” He looked at Nami with a lump in his throat and the girl smiled mischievously at him.

“Don't be an idiot,” he replied, sighing. “Let's see, just blurt out what you were going to tell me.”

“Ahh.” Nami's bored look told him that he should let go of it before she forced him to, but with brute force “Sanji…” Nami’s mouth stretched up and Zoro was almost speechless because of it. “Sanji... did he tell you... did he tell you something bad... about me?”

“Something about what?”

The stoic response blew him away, shit, about what? About his... his relationship? Was it a relationship? Nami started stomping impatiently and tousled her orange hair.

“Zoro...”

“About us?”

Suddenly the girl made a strange face, as if she were hurt. She snorted and touched his shoulder, he had no idea why she had responded like that, but he knew it would be no good.

“Zoro,” she called, just to make the situation more serious, “I know you don't know, I'm sure Sanji didn't tell you.”

“What thing?” He was quick to ask. So... he HAD done something wrong, what, had it been serious enough to treat him like this?

“Sanji was toying with you,” he explained. “It was a trick of the girls.”

Suddenly everything made sense, the unexpected cordiality, the affection, the interest. Zoro went over how it all started, and realized that he made so much sense that he scolded himself for being such an idiot.

“Are you okay?” He wondered the same thing, was he okay?

He looked up and Sanji was already turning the sixth lap, one ahead of the others. The boy looked strangely graceful, it wasn't the brusqueness of someone running like a demon, he was more elegant ... even for that he looked beautiful.

“Yes, I think,” he replied, shrugging. But suddenly... a little disappointed

“You sure?”

“Well...” he began, feeling the slight pain expand. He was surprised by the unexpectedly long breath he let out. “He wouldn't have fallen in love on his own.”

And it was true, Sanji was straight, irritating, cloying. Even if he was attracted to men, Sanji wouldn't be his type. Maybe the only way for something to happen would be... would be to get to know him thoroughly, but was all his behaviour a joke? He remembered that time he stood up for him, the times he brought him lunch, wasn't that same Sanji just being nice?

“Zoro... don't say that, you are... you are...”

“Don't force yourself Nami,” he replied, relieving the girl. The orange head patted him on the back and an idea suddenly occurred to her.

“What if... can I help you?”

Zoro immediately refused.

But it's not like Nami is going to listen to him, so when he left, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

“Hi, are you busy?”

“Not at all.”

“Are we meeting tonight? I need to ask you a favour.”

“Sure.”

After that, Nami met with her and told her about the situation. She would make sure, for all the money she had saved, that the day after the sports festival there would be a new couple.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

The tumult of people was so great that Zoro was soon lost. They forced him to help decorate for the sports festival, and although he wanted to go home early, they wouldn't let him. Since he was tall -enough to put up some decorations- and strong, he helped carry boxes too, so he had to be guided by someone if he didn't want to take more than an hour. After that, when it was late and he was picking up his things, Nami stopped him.

“Could you go get me something?” since he refused, he received a couple of hits and had to go. She was considerate enough to take him to the place, so he asked her why wasn’t she doing it herself, her response was ‘it is a heavy box and I am too pretty to suffer.’

After a few curses shared between the two, she turned the knob of the room where the things were and felt himself being pushed inside. He looked at Nami strangely, but Nami closed the door and then seemed to lock it.

“What the hell...?”

“So you also fell into the trap huh.”

Recognizing that voice, the few neurons in his head coalesced. _Damn witch I hate her_ , he thought, straightening up. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde leaning against the wall, he had his phone in his hand and the other on his waist.

“And how the hell did you end up here?” Sanji shrugged.

“My pretty Nami asked me to bring her something from here and when we arrived she left me locked up... I thought it was some kind of joke... but hey, I already noticed that it wasn't.”

Zoro wrinkled his mouth, he knew what this was about, he could hear in her head Nami's voice yelling at him ‘Just do something silly!’ While she hit him.

“Can't you use your brute force and knock down the door down or something?”

“Do you think I'm some kind of gorilla or what?” Sanji didn't hesitate to nod. “Stupid fucker.”

“Anyway, I need to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Unlike you, asshole," he began, smoothing his hair (without the bangs) back, "I have a date with a pretty lady. I won first place in the track and field competition and Violet called me up for seven o'clock.”

Roronoa frowned, yes of course, always between skirt and skirt, it's not like he surprised him.

"What a shame, because you won't be able to go," he laughed sarcastically. “You’ll have to be here with me until I don't know how many hours and Violet will think you played with her.”

“Never!” he called, clutching his phone. “I _am_ a gentleman who lives up to his words, I would never do that to a lady.”

"Ah?" Something inside the green-haired boy burned, it was like he was running acid through his veins. “A gentleman? Does a gentleman tricks others?”

Sanji fell silent, staring at him stiffly. The atmosphere became so uncomfortable and silent that the blonde heard his own heart beating hard against the walls of the room.

"What... what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean by what am I talking about, bastard?" "It was normal for Zoro to insult him; it was normal between the two of them! But not in that spiteful way, as if he were going to raise his fist to break his jaw. “Don't act like an idiot now.”

He swallowed hard, not wanting to be intimidated by the man, but he was pinning him down against the wall as the light from the bulb fell on him, making the man look even more terrifying than usual. He tried to answer him, but his own back hit the wall and he huddled over it.

"Or perhaps it is…" he continued, muttering, "because I'm not a damn woman?"

All the moments they spent together in that farce passed before his eyes, each chance at meeting that ended in a handhold or a caress on the chest... Sanji blushed seeing his own image, thinking of the loving glances he’d given him. To Zoro, in all those times where he caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

“I-I…”

"You are not a bloody gentleman," he spat. “What you are is a liar.”

An electric current crept up his back as if a whip had struck his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was impossible, impossible, Zoro stared at him with narrowed eyes, his gaze portraying a rage and abysmal pain.

"I-I don't understand," he hesitated, frowning, "you and I... we hate each other, it's supposed... something like this is supposed to be nothing! If you had done it and I had found out, I-”

“You what?” he interrupted. “Would you have laughed? Would you be relieved?”

The blonde thought about it, what would he have done, what would _he_ have done if Zoro had annoyed him, if he had treated him friendly and provided support... there were times when the man shared a couple of things from his past, if it were the other way around and he probably would have told him about his family... he would have told him why he only kept in touch with his mother... maybe he commented a bit about his hellish childhood...

"No, no, I..." _was it all that happened between us a farce? All the things I did for him..._ “I ... I'm an idiot,” he sighed, looking down. “Sorry, I’m so sorry Zo-”

Golden fingers grabbed his chin, then he felt him clench his jaw and gave him a kiss. He was brusque and heated, but Roronoa thrust his tongue through his mouth and a tingle went down his crotch. He unconsciously pushed him away, but his hands covered Zoro's torso very little.

“Repeat it,” he blurted out on a heavy gasp. Sanji closed his eyes feeling his face burning. “Repeat it.”

"I'm sorry," he observed as he pressed his lips back to his, but he felt overwhelmingly the way he surrounded him in his arms. Zoro was broad, broad, and hard, radiating a scorching heat that spread into every hidden nook of his body. “Say it, say it again,” he said, kissing his cheeks and chin again and again.

“I'm sorry.” And he wasn't surprised when Zoro went back to kissing him. To Roronoa, Sanji was instead a soft boy, a man after all, but with lustrous and silky skin. By the time he joined both bodies, the blonde shuddered at the sensation of his erection.

“Why the hell did Nami have the key to the-”

A voice rang out, cut off when he saw Roronoa glaring at him over his shoulder.

“Usopp...”

"Z-Zor-Zoro" Sanji took a breath, his lips drooling and his eyes watery. "And San-Sanji?!” he stopped, as if processing the situation. “You know what? I had something important to do, bye!”

Roronoa snorted in disgust, listening to the crash of the door closing again. The blue-eyed man wiped the saliva from his mouth and tried to calm his shaking legs.

"That was dangerous..." he commented, to the stifling silence. “I-”

"I forgive you," Zoro cut in. “Or were you planning to say this was a mistake or something?” Sanji trembled, looking at him distressed. “You weren't going to say it r-”

"No, no, of course not!" _Damn, I have an erection too_ , “I just-”

“What?” He purred, his spirits skimming the sky, "do you want us to give ourselves a chance?"

“What? It's my first time!”

"First time what?" He answered wryly. “That you realize you probably are bisexual?”

"I have no interest in other men!" Zoro smirked and Sanji covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"So I'm the only one..." The blue eye cleared his throat, feeling his heart pounding wildly. “So, what do you say?”

"S-Say about what?"

"Let's give ourselves a chance, come on." Sanji's mouth twisted, but Roronoa pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

"I-I don't know; I w-would have to-”

"Come on," he felt his warm lips giving his noisy kisses on the ear and he grabbed him by the shirt to push him away, "what are you saying? You just have to say yes."

"I don't know," he yelled as Zoro's canines crawled up his neck. “S-stop!”

"You know how to make me stop."

"Zoro!"

“I'm waiting for an answer.”

When he felt his feverish fingers hover over his pelvis, he squeezed his eyes together with flushed cheekbones and gave an embarrassed gasp, silly, silly Roronoa.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When Usopp asks Nami why Zoro and Sanji are locked up, she remembers about it just when she’s going to go to her house. The festival is over and everyone is going home.

When she goes to open them, she hears Sanji's angry voice and sees how the door is pushed hard. The noise scares her, but it's Usopp who hides behind her.

"Wait Zoro!" she hears, but then the door is banged again and Zoro shows himself, with the nervous blonde behind him.

“Oh Nami”

The orange haired woman feels her trembling partner behind her, _was the door very old or was Zoro a gorilla?_

"It was going to be eight o'clock so we got worried and well…" Sanji looks quite angry, pushing him out.

"Muscle head! Couldn’t you open it from the begging?!”

"Well yes, don't you see it?"

The blonde plays the indignant, crossing his arms.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"I'm just amazed at how gross you are."

"Come on, you're a real cry baby." Sanji turned around indignantly but the brunette grabbed his belt loops and kissed his mouth. “Shut up for a moment, I want to go eat something delicious.”

"Don't even think I'll cook for you."

"Who said that kind of food?"

Nami blushed, _oh, oh, it was happening!_ Sanji was immediately speechless and Zoro pulled him by the arm saying goodbye to him.

"Thanks Nami, I owe you one!"

"No, wa-wait! Give me time, yes, TIME!"

Sanji was impulsively pulled by the arm, his joke had gone far, now he had to take responsibility.

"What did you do Nami?" The girl stuck out her tongue playfully, she should ask for money to act like a cupid.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

BONUS:

"You know ..." Sanji gulps, Zoro leads him by the hand and walks hurriedly to his bicycle, "do you remember the Judo tournament?"

The blonde frowned... the junior tournament... when Zoro didn't stay and-and he acted like a...

“Y-Yes”

Zoro glances at him over his shoulder, then looks away to see a slight blush on his ears.

"It seems... it seems I stayed."

There’s a certain embarrassment rising in the air, as if Zoro had said something cheesy or silly to him. Sanji feels him squeeze his hand and blush when he looks at him.

"That's... that's..." To think that he was waiting to tell him with so much emotion... somehow relief fills his heart, "fantastic."

Finding the man's reaction strangely cute, Zoro seems surprised by the congratulations and smile he gives him.

"You are a fantastic man, asshole."

"Don't say it like that..." Sanji has a blush on his face, Zoro is prone to being embarrassed by flattery!

"But what are you saying, it is true."

“Stop.”

"You always do well."

"Sanji...”

“It had to be like that, if you're going to be with me you have to be at the top.”

"How do you want me to give you TIME when you say those things to me?" Sanji fell silent when Zoro turned to see him, his hands were on his hips, with bulge in his pants. “Face the consequences.”

"W-Wait! You-you can jerk off! You don't have-you have-”

"Then let's go to my house and help me out."

“Nooo!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation credits to Bear__lici0us :)


End file.
